


Wild Honey [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderfuck, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Danny is Danni and Steve is Steve and they still get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Honey [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/gifts), [Nieceyluvsfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nieceyluvsfanfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wild Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154450) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Thanks to Nieceyluvsfanfic for the suggestion and Twentysomething for having a podfic permission statement available. :)
> 
> Completely awesome cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>    
> 

Length: 01:19:05

File size: 73 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wild%20Honey.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731434) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
